Amnesia
by Itsuko-chan
Summary: Talvez ayer fue el mayor reventón de todos los tiempos pero Sakuno no puede recordalo a pesar de haber asistido y todo se complica cuando despierta en una casa completamente ajena y la pista que talvez no la pasó del todo sola la otra noche. Ryusaku!


**Nueva historia!! será corta (creo y espero) pero deseo que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla. **

**Sus comentarios son lo más preciado que ff me puede ofrecer, porfavor no me los nieguen xD.**

**

* * *

****Amnesia**

Desperté con la cabeza hecha un enredo, no sé que habré soñado pero no podía ser algo bueno ya que mitad de mi cuerpo estaba fuera de la cama, así como mis almohadas y algunas sábanas a excepción de una que se encontraba asida a todo mi cuerpo.

Tallé mis ojos con pereza mientras reunía las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la cama, fue entonces cuando mis pies se toparon con algo en el suelo y más grande fue mis sorpresa al descubrir que no se trataba de un solo objeto; más bien, ni era un objeto, era una persona o mejor dicho unas personas.

Siete individuos, entre hombres y mujeres, todos dormidos y hechos un desastre, tal como me sentía, y entonces la sospecha creció. Dirigí la mirada a mi misma, inspeccionándome.

-¡Esta no es mi ropa!- exclamé con el pánico acumulándose en mí-… y este… este no es mi cuarto- susurré con un hilo de voz.

Aparentemente mi voz despertó a algunos quienes de mala gana abrieron los ojos.

-¡Dios! Sakuno ¿Es qué nunca se te acaban las energías?- preguntó uno deshaciéndose del abrazo de una mujer a su lado en el suelo y poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que no- respondió otra chica con media cara contra la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación y rodeando una almohada con las piernas, una de las almohadas que por unos segundos había supuesto mía- Incluso me empujó de la cama mientras dormía.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!-chillé aterrada, tanto de ellos como de mi misma.

Ellos solo me respondieron con una carcajada.

-¡Rayos! Despertaremos a los demás…- auguró el primero- Pero Sakuno ¿No habías dicho que hoy tenías clases?

Creí haberme desmayado por unos segundos pero, desgraciadamente, allí aún continuaba. Mi respiración se agitó y creí que todos podrían ser capaces de escuchar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

-Si aún piensas ir creo que tengo mi antiguo uniforme entre los cajones de mi armario, coge uno si deseas- me ofreció la chica de la almohada aún somnolienta.

-¡wow! Gracias- agradecí sorprendida - quienquiera que seas…- agregué en un murmuro.

No sabía ni donde estaba pero de alguna manera encontré la ropa y salí de la habitación al corredor, allí en la pared visualicé un reloj, no podía creer mi suerte ¡Aún faltaba tres cuartos de hora para las clases! Suponiendo que no me encontraba tan lejos del instituto, era tiempo suficiente para llegar.

Decidí tomar un baño antes, si ya me habían prestado ropa prestarme el baño no era gran cosa.

El suelo estaba abarrotado de cosas que parecían los residuos de una gran fiesta: vasos, botellas, calcetines… Sí, bueno, lo último me preocupó mucho. Esquivando toda esa suciedad revisé todas las habitaciones después de las puertas del corredor; de vez en cuando encontraba gente durmiendo en las posiciones más incomodas posibles, a veces incluso, tirados unos sobre otros.

Y entonces lo hallé, el baño. Desprendía un olor leve pero no del todo agradable. Me aterré de pensar que habría ocurrido la otra noche allí. Moví las cortinas de la ducha-tina solo para encontrarme con los profundos ojos índigos de un hombre; tenía el cabello oscuro desordenado con ciertos residuos de naturaleza, unas ojeras que podrían llegar hasta su barbilla y la ropa desordenada sobre su piel nívea. Estaba echado en la bañera, al parecer había estado intentado conciliar sueño cuando yo lo interrumpí.

-Lo siento mucho- me disculpe rápidamente más como una reacción.

-No eres la primera- respondió él con voz gutural- De todas maneras creo que ya me iba.

Se puso de pie, cogió un gorro vintage del suelo, sacudió su cabello y se lo puso mientras salía del lugar.

Suspiré con la preocupación aún escrita en mi rostro, cerré la puerta y apoyé las manos sobre el lavado mientras observaba la respuesta de mi mirada en el espejo.

-¡No puede ser!- me dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi largo cabello pelirrojo moviéndolo hacia atrás. Sentí las lagrimas avecinarse por mis ojos. No sabía donde estaba ni que había ocurrido. Intenté despejar mi mente mientras buscaba entre unos cajones alguna toalla. Me quité el camisón crema que llevaba puesto, y me bañé velozmente.

Salí del cuarto de baño con el pelo goteando sobre mis hombros, pecho y espalda. El uniforme prestado podía ser mi talla, pero había pasado por una serie de ajustes que ya no sabía que pensar. La blusa era más ajustada en todas las zonas, la falda era más corta y la chaqueta tenía las mangas rasgadas.

Estrujé mi cabello en un último intento por secarlo en vano pero solo logré empaparme más. Suspiré sin más esperanza y bajé las escaleras dirigiéndome al primer piso en donde se encontraba la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

El lugar estaba completamente destrozado, trozos de adornos y botellas, además de ropa, se esparcían por doquier. Algunas personas dormían pacíficamente en los muebles y ni el brillo del sol de verano sobre sus rostros lograba despertarlos.

Me encontraba a punto de salir del desconocido lugar cuando escuché ruido a la derecha, donde se ubicaba la cocina lo cual descubrí luego de atreverme entre la suciedad del tramo.

Estaba igual de asqueroso, todo menos la repisa en donde se encontraba sentado el muchacho que había visto en el baño, entre sus manos tenía un plato de cereales y encorvado desayunaba mientras balanceaba sus pies a pocos metros del suelo.

Alzó la mirada hacia mí y dibujo una mueca en sus labios parecido a una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludó aparentemente más alegre ahora que estaba alimentado.

-Hola-logré responder yo con débil voz. Él cogió un plato y lo llenó de la misma manera con cereal.

-Come- dijo imperativo- Después del reventón de ayer cualquier estomago debe estar cáusticamente dañado.

Yo fruncí el seño confundida pero encontré una manera de recolectar más información.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunté tímida fingiendo interés mientras aceptaba el plato de comida. Él soltó una risotada que me ofendió un tanto.

- Pues claro, no hay nadie aquí que no haya consumido alguna bebida alcohólica o sustancia alucinógena- dijo apresuradamente antes de dar otro bocado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, apoyé mi mano sobre mi frente y tardé un momento en procesar la información; es decir, ya lo suponía, pero que alguien lo confirme marcaba la diferencia.

-¿Tendrás idea que tan lejos estamos del instituto Seigaku?- pregunté lista para salir de allí. Él me miró con diversión.

-¿Estás tan mal que no recuerdas dónde estas?- se burló con petulancia- Bueno, después de verte ayer, no me sorprende…

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- exclamé con preocupación aferrándome a la única pista que tenía.

-Tú con ese chico estaban por todos lados- respondió indiferente arreglándose el gorro.

-¿Chico? ¿Cuál chico?- pregunté yo horrorizada.

-Ese tenista, supongo por el uniforme que vas al mismo instituto que él- respondió lanzando un rápido vistazo a mi vestimenta.

Pero por lo que decía podía ser cualquier tenista, permanecí pensativa durante segundos.

-¿No sabes su nombre?-pregunté esperando que no siguiera mofándose de mi situación.

-Pues no, aunque no pierdes nada mirando la pared de firmas-me dijo a la vez que se paraba, dejaba su plato y caminaba-Sígueme, de seguro que tampoco recuerdas el lugar.

Yo me sentí injuriada, si bien tenía razón, no me gustaba oírlo. Salimos al patio trasero de la casa; no tuve que esforzarme en encontrar el muro, se alzaba por todo el primer piso y parte del segundo, todo cubierto por aerosol, plumones indelebles y de alguna manera escarcha. Paseé la mirada hasta que encontré en magentas letras grandes mi nombre y el del acompañante del cual el chico hablaba.

_**Ryusaki**__** Sakuno **_

_**y **_

_**Echizen Ryoma **_

_**estuvieron aquí…**_

Mi pulso se detuvo abruptamente y un pedazo de recuerdo abofeteó mi memoria.

-Rysuaki, aquí estabas…

Sentí a alguien detrás mió rodeando con sus fornidos brazos mi cintura. Me hablaba entre susurros cerca del oído a pesar del ruido del lugar, estaba tan cerca que casi sentía sus labios rozar mi oreja y su cálido aliento hacía que un agradable estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo.

Todo estaba oscuro y nos encontrábamos lejos de la gente.

-No te vuelvas a escapar-me susurró con picardía.

Yo giré con sus brazos aún sobre mí y apoyé las manos sobre su atlético pecho.

-Yo nunca escaparía de ti- le respondí clavando la mirada en sus profundos ojos ámbares a la vez que ambos trazábamos una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-Eso dices ahora…-dijo oprimiéndome a él y lentamente acercando a sus labios los míos los cuales se encontraron en un salvaje beso que ninguno pudo reprimir.

Me alcé del suelo unos centímetros y pasé mis manos por su suave cabellera mientras halaba un poco de ella cegada por el fuego de mi interior.

Tiró de mi labio inferior mientras se alejaba lentamente de mí, los dos con la respiración entrecortada.

-Salgamos de aquí- me propuso acariciando mi mejilla bajando la mano por mi cuello, mis hombros y los brazos hasta llegar a tomar mi mano y dirigirme entre la gente. Yo tapé mi boca con la mano libre escondiendo una sonrisa insistente.

-…mierda…- susurré por fin…

_Continuará_

* * *

**Waaa!! terminó por ahora...**

**Estoy cruzando los dedos para saber que tuve una buena acogida .**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews!!**

**Cuidense y hasta la proxima!!!**


End file.
